priestess of purity
by Aikiros
Summary: Alma is a priestess who protects the shrine holding the innocence, she purify's all evil who comes to destroy the innocence. One day a certain Noah or wrath named yu kanda, tries to trick her into falling for him just to get his hands on the innocence, he never thought he'd actually fall for her in the end. what will she dooo? (i suck at summary's forgive my poor soul) kandaxalma
1. Chapter 1

An: i don't own -man, if i did omg i would of made all yaoi ships happen x'D i hope you enjoy this fic im using parts from inyuasha i know im sorrry.. But luckily thanks to waterlit i can write a whole lot more not just short paragraphs so thank you!, i hope you like Yu kanda x alma karma. If you are displeased with how i do things or have any ideas on what i should do please message me or leave a review about it. Thanks for taking the time to read!

A small village, hidden deep in the woods of Japan, closed off to any other villages and people, stood behind The tall green trees. the whole village was hidden making it impossible to find without seeing it in a birds eye view. Brown leaves slowly drifted to the muddy ground as they had let go of the branches holding them up, the gentle wind slowly took them on a journey as they flew through the peaceful village. A pair of brown eyes gazed out at the village from a tall hill which held up a shrine. The figure stood and watched the lively town help each other out, "just like that, the leaves fall from the tree, another leaf forgotten just to be replaced after another season passes..." The figure slowly closed it's eyes and took a deep breath, after a few moments of silence the wind blew gently carrying leaves on its back to a new destination. Alma hummed gently before opening her eyes again to her village. Alma was often described as a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and short, rich brown hair that cut off at her shoulders, which was often let down. She stood in silence before smiling gently as the sun went down knowing that their had been a full day without anyone breaking the peace in the village. Alma slowly made her way back into the shrine to protect the lives of all people.

The innocence.

The innocence is the thing that can destroy demons known as akuma, it has been known to hurt the 'Noah' in such a way. Nobody knows for sure what it actually does to them since nobody has been brave enough to try, it has been passed down from each priest or priestess. Trusted to them to keep it safe for if it's destroyed nobody will ever be able to stop the 'Noah' from taking the lives of innocent people and destroying the world. Alma has been trusted to protect the innocence with her life, she never fails to purify all evil that comes to crush the innocence. Every century a few people are trusted to touch the innocence after being trained from when they were little, once they have touched the innocence if they survive they will be trusted with a small portion of the innocence's power and will be chosen to protect it along side the priest/priestess. They are known as 'exorcists'

Alma hid her nose and mouth behind her large sleeves which attached to her miko, she stopped in her tracks and looked at the full moon which had risen rather quickly, it illuminated the sky. She smiled and thought to herself, 'one day ill be free' she quickly hurried along to her room where two guards stood outside the room to protect her while she slept.

She slowly undressed herself and got into a white night gown. She laid on her bed and suddenly thought to herself 'next week' she smiled as next week they will choose the new exorcists. She slowly closed her brown eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the new exorcists and what they'd be like.

The next morning, Alma woke up early. She was fully rested and ready to start the day, Alma slowly rubbed her eyes gently. She yawned slightly before dressing in her usual white and black miko, she slipped on her shoes before heading out her room. Alma stood on the wooden creaky floor boards and looked at the guards before nodding and walking to the main room in the shrine where she'd pray to the gods for everything. Once she'd finish praying Alma bowed to the gods once more before grabbing her large bow and arrow so she could take guard of the innocence.

A few hours had passed and some new guards came to switch their positions with Alma so they took turns on guarding the innocence. Alma stretched and made her way to the main food court where she ate breakfast. She had a slice of bread and some milk, after she was done. Alma slowly rose and looked out the window at the village below her, she had noticed an explosion to the east of the village. Alma moved her hair out her face and ran to the village where an level to akuma had started to terrorize people. Alma stood a distance away from the akuma, she grabbed her arrows and bow. Her arrows had been blessed and soaked in holy water so they would purify evil, everything had stopped and seemed to go in slow motion when she aimed she pulled the string back on her bow, before letting go of the arrow. The time sped up and soon the arrow had pierced the akuma, the level 2 akuma screeched in pain before the soul was finally released. Alma bowed and prayed the soul would finally live in peace. The akuma's body exploded making a loud 'boom' sound that echoed throughout the village.

Alma went over to the villagers as they cheered her on, "Well-done lady karma!" one man called "you vanquished the evil once again lady karma!" another lady called, Alma smiled gently before looking round, "is anyone hurt?" she called, all the villagers seemed to be fine. Alma sighed in relief and lifted her fist up to the sky, "long live the innocence!" she called as everyone lifted their fists up to the sky repeating her words over and over. Alma helped clear up all the damage the akuma did before heading back up to the shrine. 'another day passes and another evil has been purified' she smiled bright and stared up at the blue sky.

Upon a dark cliff there stood a mansion great and tall it towered over the burnt and busted up village that the Noah had destroyed, the mansion was a navy blue and white building. It was surrounded by a large gate which you'd have to identify yourself before entering. The earl, he head of the Noah family stood out on his balcony looking out at the horizon, the earl has sickly gray skin and usually dresses in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin that remains fixed even when he is speaking and even eating, his eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles. The earl walked into the living room where all the Noah gathered, the earl slowly sat in his large throne and smile at his children, he looked around before speaking up, "it seems we're missing one of our precious brothers..." A small girl with blue hair and golden eyes made her way up to the earl and sat on his lap before cheerily smiling, "he doesn't like us.. He doesn't understand or appreciate what we've done for him, it is a honor to be chosen as a Noah"

One Noah in the back holding a golden gun to his brothers head spoke up, "I could teach him a lesson!"

Devitt wore heavy makeup around his eyes and had the stigmata on his forehead. He wore a wife-beater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck for no reason, the other brother Jasdero smiled liking the idea, "yeah! Sounds like a plan!" jasdero closely resembled a doll, he had stitches over his mouth and had wide eyes that seemed to pierce the souls other humans if you looked at them closely.

The earl shook his head gently, "no need, jasdero, Devitt. road my dear would you please fetch Mr. Yu kanda" road smiled and got up before walking off to find the mysterious man named Yu kanda the Noah of wrath.

An: there we go! I hope you like this chapter please leave reviews if you enjoyed, ill try to update asap sorry if its short but its alot more than i usually write so be proud x'D tah tah!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An: meh, i don't own dgm blah blah blah you already know that and i forgot to mention that alma is he male version...but in a female way if ya get what i mean x'D anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter!

The earl shook his head gently, "no need, jasdero, Devitt. road my dear would you please fetch Mr. Yu kanda" road smiled and got up before walking off to find the mysterious man named Yu kanda the Noah of wrath.

Kanda is a handsome young Japanese man usually found in a foul mood due to people annoying him. Kanda has long black hair usually tied up in a high ponytail, his dark eyes stare into the souls of others giving off a dark aura. He would always sit alone in his dark room wishing he could leave, in his past attempts to leave kanda would always be caught by the Noah of dreams. Road would torture him for a while saying she was only "playing" and get away with it. The young man growled as he sensed the small girl once again invading his privacy, "what do you want?" kanda called out to the girl he knew was standing behind his wooden door, the door slowly creaked open to reveal the blue haired girl. She held out her hand to the male figure on the laying on the bed. Kanda gazed at her for a moment, "the earl is requesting your presence" she called out to the Japanese man. Kanda blinked a few times before giving his normal 'che' at her, "tell the earl to shove the request up at ass" kanda laughed slightly.

Road grinned and walked up close to kanda before sitting on his lap, "oh? Would you like to play with me then?"

Kanda immediately pushed her off and stood up not wanting to go through another torture session, "I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a few minuets..." he slowly left his dark room and wondered into the hall way, kanda was always in his human form since he hated being a Noah he didn't even get a choice in the matter. Kanda slowly walked along the half lit halls. As he past each candle they seemed to flicker. Kanda finally reached his destination, he looked at the other Noah in the room before sighing wishing he wasn't there.

The earl smiled at kanda gently, "its nice of you too join us yuu" kanda immediately snapped at him, "don't call me that! Fat man..."

The earl sighed before looking around the room at his precious children, "anyway my children it seems we have to get our hands on the innocence quickly. The humans seem to be getting stronger and now finally, in a few weeks a few chosen children will touch the innocence and gain power from it. So i plan to attack when that happens.." he smiled evilly. A few of the other Noah laughed, "get plan as always lord earl" one Noah called, he appeared out the shadows of the right hand corner of the room, he was tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eyes and was in mid- to late-twenties. 'tyki..' kanda thought and glared at him. Kanda wasn't the type to hurt people with a good reason but if he had the chance he'd defiantly kill tyki first. "what's the point?" kanda asked and got all the attention from everyone in the room, "why cant someone just seduce the innocence's protect her. Lead her on and take the innocence then crush it?" the earl grinned evilly, "good plan kanda! You'll go!"

Kanda stared at the earl before blinking a few times, "me?"

Alma's brown hair blew to the side slightly as the wind gently, she smiled and looked at the villagers before bidding farewell and going back up the shrine to bathe in the blessed water to purify herself. Alma thought about what the new exorcists would be like if they would pass the strength test to see if they had a strong enough heart to hold the innocence's power. Once she arrived at the shrine her bath was ready immediately, alma stripped off her clothing before sitting in the bath. 'I wonder where the heart is?' she sighed "I shouldn't be thinking about that now.." she whispered to herself.

After her long bath, the brown haired girl got out the small bath and quickly dried her naked body. She dressed for bed quickly before making her way to her bedroom.

2 weeks had passed and nothing came after the innocence which seemed so suspicious at the time, today was the day they chose the new exorcists. Alma was running around the village and shrine like a headless chicken trying to make sure everything was prepared for the day. Alma doubled the guards everywhere she was so worried about the innocence she had a fake innocence made just in case. It was time, alma rushed to the shrine where the whole village was waiting to see the new exorcists, once she arrived back up at the shrine alma grabbed the innocence and walked out in front of all the villagers. She had her bow and arrows ready just in case. Alma held the innocence up in the hair before saying a quick prayer. After the prayer was done she smiled brightly and looked around, "this is no normal day! This is a day that we'll never forget, a day that will never be greater! Today is the day the gods choose the new protectors of the gift to mankind." the crowed cheered as 4 people walked out and bowed in front of alma, 1 female 3 males. They all said a quick prayer to the gods.

Alma smiled and let the first female touch the innocence, the unknown female felt the power flow right through her body and land on her feet, the innocence had accepted her. The crowed cheered at the first successful girl, the next lad touched the innocence and felt the power run through his body the boy flew backwards into the crowed before looking down sadly, "the innocence has rejected you..." alma said loudly as a few servants took the lad away. Alma moved over to the next boy, he touched the innocence and felt the innocence's power flow through his body smoothly, the innocence randomly started to glow when the strange boy touched it. Nobody had ever seen this happen before. Alma took the innocence away and stared at the boy before cautiously moving onto the next lad as the villagers cheered again, the next lad touched the innocence and once again it decided to glow, this time the lad felt it go through his arm.

Alma smiled at the three successful teens, "lenalee lee!" she called as the somewhat tall, lithe young woman stood up. Her dark green hair blew in the wind, she wore it long and in two high pigtails. She wore a red and white miko and smiled showing off the bracelets that were now on her pale ankles.

"Lavi bookman!" alma called loudly, a 6ft teen stood up and looked at the villagers he was often described as, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, red hair he tends to wear up in a bandana, and green eyes. He is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye for no reason. Just then a voice was heard in alma's head. 'the heart' alma ignored it and called up the last male teen, "the destroyer of time!" she said as the innocence whispered to her again. Allen stood u, he was a medium heighted man with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Everyone was shocked as she called out 'the destroyer of time' just then a mysterious man walked up to them, yuu kanda.

An: hey thanks for reading leave reviews and stuff if ye love meh! Bai bai!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: welcome if you've just started reading this fanfic, or hello again if you've been following this fic x'D i'm sorry if the last chapter was shit, i kinda rushed it x'D ill try to put more effort into this! So i hope you enjoy~

Everyone was shocked as alma called out 'the destroyer of time' just then a mysterious man walked up to them, yuu kanda.

The time seemed to freeze when yuu kanda came into eyesight, alma froze not knowing what to say or do. 'someone help' she screamed in her head, alma lifted her pale arm up to kanda and pointed at him. "w-who are you?" alma thought to herself. 'this man...scares me..' she tried to keep still but failed, her body shook from head to toe. Kanda's dark eyes stared at the woman in front of him. In his eyes time had frozen as well, he saw fear and distress in her.

Kanda's lips parted as if he was going to say something but decided not to, instead he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "my lady, its rude to point." the boy muttered. Alma immediately pulled her hand away, "you didn't answer my question." she stated standing up right trying not to look fearful in front of her people. Kanda stood up slightly towering over her, "lady karma, i'm only a traveler who is just passing by the village, no need to be so frightened my lady." kanda said with a sweet smile. Alma immediately knew he wasn't a traveler, she picked up her bow and arrow before pointing them at the man in front of her, "no traveler has ever stumbled across this place we're hidden by the trees," alma said ignoring the statement about her being scared.

Kanda froze as he had nothing else to say, "I heard the noise and was wondering what everyone was excited about. I was simply lost in the forest after trying to get to the next village. I'm tired and i need somewhere to stay so i was hoping someone could help me, my name is yuu kanda nice to meet you"

Alma raised her eyebrow at kanda, "I guess i could let you stay for a while.." she lowered her weapon slowly and pushed kanda out the way, "all new exorcists would you please follow me!" alma quickly grabbed the innocence close to her chest, she slowly made her way into the shrine with all 3 exorcists following. Kanda eyes followed them until they were out of sight. 'i cant hurt a girl' he told himself. The 18 year old boy took a deep long breath before closing his eyes and letting the wind blow away his worries, 'i have to get that innocence' he told himself before walking into the shrine to find the woman he had met before.

Once alma put the innocence back and showed the new exorcists where everything is and what to do she took a slow walk to the top of the hill where a beautiful cherry blossom tree grew. Alma stared at the tree as petals blew through the air. The young woman slowly laid her hand on the rough surface of the tall tree, little did she know the man she met a few hours ago was watching her movements. Kanda stared at her wondering what she was doing. This was strange, kanda was never curious. Alma turned her head in the direction of where kanda stood, "you may join me.." she spoke softly with a gentle smile placed on her face. Kanda blushed out **of** embarrassment, his dark eyes still stared at the woman a few meters away from him, without even thinking about it he approached her whilst thinking, 'i could kill her right now...i could...I-' his thoughts were interrupted when he was face to face with alma. Alma's eyes looked directly into the older man's eyes as if she was reading his emotions. Kanda looked away, he turned and faced the village before the three exorcists appeared, they each got on one knee and bowed to lady karma, alma looked at them and smiled her sweet smile. "ah, lenalee, allen and lavi my dear children what can i help you with?"

Allen stood slowly and looked at the man in the background, 'yu kanda...' he thought to himself, kanda glared at allen as if to say 'fuck off...midget' allen looked up at lady karma, "my lady, we wish to know more about how to use the power of the sacred innocence, if you may teach us"

Alma shook her head slightly, "I cannot teach you the ways of the innocence" she bowed her head slightly, "forgive me allen."

Lenalee tilted her head slightly in confusion, "why not?" she asked gently, alma looked up at the sky, "I cannot teach you the ways of the innocence, because its not my place to tell you how to use it, every user is different its not all the same. The power of the innocence can do many things and come to you in many ways weather it'd be your heart teaching you how to use it, or your mind. May even be your spirit. Just listen..."

Lavi nodded, "thank you for your time my lady, and your words" Lavi stood up and slowly reached out to grab alma's hand. Lavi slowly placed his lips upon alma's pale skin. Alma felt lavi's lips on her hand and blushed red, kanda watched while thinking, 'she's very cute when she blushes...wait! Why the hell am i thinking about that now?!' kanda shook his head as the three exorcists disappeared again.

An: thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An: hey, i don't own dgm just so you know...anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews if you like the fanfic i know people aren't reading this but ohh welll~ anyway enjooooy

Alma felt lavi's lips on her hand and blushed red, kanda watched while thinking, 'she's very cute when she blushes...wait! Why the hell am i thinking about that now?!' kanda shook his head as the three exorcists disappeared again.

The petals of the cherry blossom tree blew through the air they seemed to dance around alma and yu before getting carried on their way, yu giggled and looked at alma as she had petals in her hair. "you have petals in your hair my dear..." alma nodded, "can you get them out for me?" kanda nodded and slowly began to take the light pink petals out of her silky brown hair. Alma blushes a light shade of pink as kanda had removed all the petals, "shall we go for a walk lady karma?" alma looked down, "I cant i have to protect the shrine.. forgive me kanda." alma slowly turned away and looked at the village, "I have to protect the people, the innocence, and myself." she sighed heavily. Without hesitation kanda turned alma back round so she faced him and held her hands close to him, "if you need help just ask! you don't have to do this all by yourself!" kanda let go of her before turning away to look out at the trees that surrounded the village. Alma was surprised by the sudden out burst, she looked down and smiled a little at the round. "I guess your right." she muttered before walking away leaving kanda up on the hill to think. Kanda eventually sat down and the soft green grass, the wind blew his black hair out the way of his face as he began to meditate silently. He cleared his thoughts and sat in peace for a good 20 mins before returning to the shrine.

A few hours later all the exorcists were sat round a fire in the shrine outside, the wind had died down, they were all silent the only thing that was heard was the sound of the firewood crackling as the flames flickered, they all stared into the fire thinking about how their lives might turn out. From a distance alma was watching them, she walked over quietly and sat beside lenalee. Lenalee's purple eyes gazed at the figure who sat down next to her, "lady karma.." alma looked over at lenalee and held her hand out with a sweet smile, "what troubles you all?" lenalee took the hint and held alma's hand she held her hand out to Allen who gently accepted, they all were soon holding hands around the fire. Kanda approached them slowly "mind if I join you?" alma looked up at kanda, "please, feel free to join us" she smiled as kanda sat next to her and Lavi. He joined in the circle and stared at the fire. Lenalee looked at he fire again, "I'm scared.." she finally blurted out, alma squeezed her hand a little, lenalee nodded as she knew it was okay to carry on. "I'm scared of loosing my life, I'm scared i wont do the right thing when the time comes, what if i mess up? What if i don't learn how to use my innocence?"

Alma nodded, she gazed over to Allen. Allen looked down at the fire, "I have been named as the destroyer of time...its to be said that i will stop all the wars and save the world.. I don't know if i can do it.." Allen's silver eyes gazed over at Lavi, the red-haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm worried about everyone being afraid of me.." Alma looked slightly confused but kept quiet anyway, Lavi's green eye looked over to the black haired man known as yu kanda.

Kanda stared at them before sighing lightly "I'm afraid i will fail everyone, and you all wont forgive me.."

Alma smiled happily and squeezed kanda's hand lightly, "I'm afraid I will never get to see the next day in life. I'm afraid I wont get to protect the people in my life, I'm afraid I will never be good enough. I'm afraid ill never..." a tear drop landed on kanda's hand, he looked up and saw alma in tears.

Alma let go of kanda and Lenalee's hand, she wiped her tears away the best she could but she couldn't stop crying. "I'm scared that- i-ill" she couldn't finish her sentence. Kanda pulled her close and hugged her gently. "cry as much as you need to..i Wont let go.." kanda whispered to her. Alma nodded and began to cry her eyes out. With every sob that came Alma felt a little bit better.

After 10 mins kanda noticed that Alma had fallen asleep on him. Kanda looked at the others before picking alma up bridal style, he held her close "goodnight..." he smiled slightly and left the others round the fire.

He slowly made his way down the quiet halls of the shrine, kanda's eyes looked around as he entered Alma's room. Kanda quietly walked into the room, he lay the girl down on her bed before kissing her forehead. Kanda smiled slightly and covered her with a duvet to keep her warm after a few mins of watching her sleep he held up a dagger over her heart, kanda stared at her peaceful face as she left. He was about to stab her when she turned over on her side and kanda accidentally stabbed the bed.

Kanda's eyes lit up a little when he realized he hadn't killed the young lass in front of him.

A few months had passed since that night, Alma stood up and looked at kanda. "welcome back" she smiled sweetly at kanda who had returned from a 'mission' he got from his master, he had disappeared a month after they first met.

-Flashback-

That night kanda was about to leave the village when Alma ran up behind him and hugged his back, "don't go..." she whispered as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Kanda turned around and gazed into Alma's brown eyes, "I won't be gone for long, stay strong and wait for me.." he kissed alma's forehead before leaving alma in the cold darkness while she cried out for him.

-flashback end-

Alma ran up to him and gave kanda a hug, she looked up at kanda who was staring into the oblivion, he wasn't focused at all. Something seemed different, he felt different. It was like he had completely changed, "kanda, are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Blood.

Alma stared at kanda with a horrified expression, everything had went black in the moment, Alma breathed heavily as she touched along her nose, 'blood' she thought. Kanda had pulled out a knife and cut right along her nose, once she finally got over it. Alma stood up straight and stared kanda in the eyes.

Kanda moved without thinking about anything he plunged the knife into Alma's chest causing more bloodshed. The three exorcists stood unable to move as Alma had fallen to her knees in pain yet she still managed to find the strength to stand, he brown eyes were completely focused on the black haired male stood in-front of her. One step. Two steps. Stop. Alma was now face to face with the older-man. Alma's brown hair blew in the wind as she placed her lips on kanda's hoping it would bring him back to his senses.

Once kanda finally came to realize what he was doing, he had Alma in his arms bleeding heavily. Alma stared up at kanda with a smile, "welcome back.." she said as she finally closed her eyes. The female had finally fell unconscious because of the blood loss. He quickly passed her to the healer of the village who took her up to the shrine and tried to stop death taking her.

An: hey thanks for reading this chapter blah blah blah i hoped you enjoyed once again ill try to improve with description and stuff...that's just one thing i cant do! I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

an: hey, thanks for the review kittenanimegirl13 :) i hope you enjoy this chapter everyone c; i don't own dgm as you know, so enjoy..

chapter 5

 _The female had finally fell unconscious because of the blood loss. He quickly passed her to the healer of the village who took her up to the shrine and tried to stop death taking her._

After the healer had taken alma back to the shrine to try save her life, Kanda was left standing there feeling guilty as he had no idea what he did or why he did it. The teen looked over at the other three teens standing quite a distance away with horrified looks spread across their faces. The usagi as kanda called him was the first to step forward, he slowly made his way up to kanda while staring at the floor, "you should leave" the green eye of the male stared right through kanda as lavi had just figured out what kanda was. "leave now, Noah. you've caused enough damage don't you think" the red-head said in an aggressive voice. Now it was kanda's turn to be scared, _'what if the earl finds out? what if i get hurt? i shouldn't leave, i just have to sweet talk him.'_ kanda stood there with a blank expression, "what on earth do you mean?" kanda smiled slightly at lavi.

The healer had carried alma all the way up to the shrine trying to move as fast as possible. The healer went and grabbed the innocence hoping it would help alma in some way. While Alma's body was bleeding out her spirit had taken a small journey back to where kanda and lavi stood fighting, ' _a Noah?'_ alma thought to herself as she watched kanda and lavi continue to argue. "you tricked us into believing you, and now look...your plan was to kill lady karma and steal the innocence to crush it so we wouldn't have anything to fight back with against the Noah!" Lavi yelled at kanda, the black haired male sighed heavily before nodding. "alright, if that's what you believe then i'll play the villain.." It was true kanda had changed, yet he was still a Noah there was no way he could get out of that. _'if that's the case then...that's why he was gone for so long...he has changed and he got punished for it..'_ Alma stood there with her hands over her mouth in disbelief "STOP IT!" she yelled, but no words came out not even a small whisper since he psychical body was being healed and she was in spirit form. Lavi began to attack kanda with his innocence, a giant metallic hammer. Alma tried to yell once more knowing it wouldn't work without her psychical body, just when Lenalee stood in front of Lavi taking the hit for kanda.

The green-haired Chinese girl fell to the floor, "is this what lady karma would've wanted? Didn't you see her face when kanda returned?" Lenalee's purple eyes glared at the book man, Kanda sighed lightly before holding his hand out to Lenalee to help her up, Lena accepted the kanda and stood by kanda's side. Kanda watched Lena before he gazed back over to Lavi who slowly put down his weapon, "lets just go and see how lady karma is holding up.." he turned away and began to walk to the shrine. Allen, lenalee and kanda all nodded and followed close behind lavi. Alma's spirit sighed before returning to its body. Once all the teens arrived at the shrine the healer was chanting quietly whilst holding the innocence over the wounds on Alma's body. Kanda watched how the innocence made the whole room light up, he was surprised since he knew so little about the innocence. Lavi stepped forward and stared at alma, he slowly put his hands on the healer's hands and closed his eyes as he said a small prayer in his mind. Lenalee soon joined in as did Allen, Kanda stared and hoped what they were doing would help. Kanda knew he would never forgive himself for hurting alma. After they were done trying to heal Alma's body they fixed up the wounds and only had to wait for her awakening, kanda was soon informed that he was lucky not to have harmed her in any vital places.

A harsh long week later, alma slowly opened her brown eyes, she stared up at the wooden ceiling and sighed out of relief knowing that she had survived. Alma slowly sat up feeling a shock of pain go through her body. ' _i guess i haven't healed all the way huh?'_ she thought to herself before standing slowly making sure not to move to quickly, alma moved her hair out of her face and looked down to realize that she was naked. it took a few moments before she squealed and covered up. Soon everyone ran in to see what had happened, Alma was curled up in a ball on the floor with her duvet around her, blushing bright red. The healer laughed before hitting Alma on the head, "what are you doing up?! your wounds haven't healed!" Alma rubbed he top of her head before yelling at everyone in the room, "why am i naked?!" she squealed before hiding her face in the duvet. Kanda walked over to girl on the floor and hugged her, "i'm glad you're still alive.." a few drops of salty liquid fell from kanda's eyes, Alma blushes and hugged kanda back accidentally letting go of the duvet that covered her naked body. luckily kanda's body pretty much covered Alma's body. Alma traced over the new scar across her nose, she smiled slightly before placing her hands on kanda's cheeks, "i look like I've been to war.." she joked, kanda smiled slightly before kissing her forehead, "it looks cute tho.." Alma smiled at the comment kanda made before realizing she had dropped her duvet that covered her, Lavi stared and pouted, "kanda you're in the way of a great view!" he whined. Alma blushed brighter and grabbed the duvet to cover her, "get out perverts!" she yelled as they all left her to get dressed, alma got dressed into a kimono, she tied her hair up into a small ponytail and looked in the mirror, she looked at the scar before walking outside where everyone was waiting for her. she looked up at the sky and smiled bright, "today is a new day!"


	6. Chapter 6

An: yup i don't own dgm as you know, i hope you enjoy this chapter :) thanks for reading!

alma got dressed into a kimono, she tied her hair up into a small ponytail and looked in the mirror, she looked at the scar before walking outside where everyone was waiting for her. she looked up at the sky and smiled bright, "today is a new day!"

 _"kanda..."_

 _a cry of pain._

 _"Alma just hold on a little longer.."_

 _clothes scattered all over the floor._

 _"it hurts! just move quickly..what if someone finds us?"_

A green pair of eyes gazed into the darkness at two silhouettes close to one another, Lavi took a few steps forward making the floor creak quietly. the red head took out a match and lit a nearby candle that lit up the room somewhat, "will you two keep it down its 2 am..." whined the tall teen. Alma glanced at the candle light and at the teen who held it close to him, Alma blushed bright red, luckily no one could see since it was so dark. The black haired teen got up and walked over to the red-head, a long blade was held at Lavi's throat. "if you have a problem with it then leave..." Lavi looked the the blade and the man holding it, "why the hell are you shirtless?" Lavi looked over at Alma who was on the floor covering her chest with her arms, she had her kimono that she had on earlier placed over her lap, and she seemed to be panting lightly. Lavi blinked a few times before looking back at Kanda, he pointed at Alma "...oh" was all Lavi manged to say. Lavi gave the candle to kanda before slowly backing away into the darkness and outside. Kanda sighed lightly before walking back over to alma and kneeling down in front of her, "you okay?" Kanda looked at her slightly concerned. Alma nodded gently before uncovering her chest so kanda could see the wound he accidentally inflicted on the girl. "you don't think he got the wrong idea do you?" Alma questioned feeling worried as her reputation might of dropped somewhat. Kanda looked alma in the eyes, "knowing that idiot he probably would've gotten the wrong idea, we'll explain to him later." Alma nodded and winced as kanda had poked a bruise that was beginning on show up on her rib cage. Kanda examined the bruise closely before glancing up at the woman, "it looks like it'll bruise..but other than that its fine.." he smiled slightly. The brunette smiled slightly and accidentally gave the older teen a boob-hug. Kanda's face pressed against Alma's chest. Kanda blushed a light pink before muttering, "Alma...your breasts are suffocating me..." Alma blushed bright red before screeching and pushing the black-haired teen away. "PERVERT!"

In the morning, Alma got up out of bed and headed towards the baths with lenalee there was a long silence between them as they were walking there, once they got there, Lenalee finally decided to ask about last night, "so Lady Karma...what happened between you and Kanda huuuuh?" she asked in a teasing voice. Alma looked at lenalee and tilted her head slightly, "what do you mean?" she smiled slightly. Lenalee stared at her before sighing, "Lavi told me what you two were doing so don't play innocent." Lenalee looked at alma with a evil grin. Alma thought back to last night and blushed slightly, "what Lavi saw was probably something out of his imagination. me and kanda really didn't do anything bad." Alma stripped slowly and sat in the baths with lenalee, she noticed the bruise that was covering one side of Alma's rib cage. "What is that then?" she pointed over at the bruise. "oh that..kanda did that.." Alma said plainly, "just to clear things up..me and kanda haven't done anything...last night was a test i wanted to do, i wanted to test my battle skills in the dark just in case anyone tried to sneak up on me and i knew kanda was fully trained so i asked him to help me out not only that the bruise was an accident when kanda accidentally hit me a bit to hard when lavi came in i had to strip off my top and clothes so kanda could check it out for me, Kanda was topless because he got hot when we were fighting. jeez..i don't know why lavi thought we were doing, but he's a pervert so.." Alma sighed and relaxed. Lenalee nodded and sighed gently, "that's good.." she smiled happily. Little did they know, Kanda, Lavi and Allen were listening to the their conversation through the door. Alma looked at the door, "i know you guys are there...what do you want?" Lavi opened the floor and stared at Lenalee and Alma, "we just wanted to hear if the story kanda told us was true.." Lavi rubbed the back of his head with an innocent grin on his face. Lenalee covered up the best she could whilst the boys stood at the door. "close the bloody door its cold!" Alma whined, the boys entered the room quickly and closed the door they all faced the wall as lenalee quickly bathed and got herself dressed. Alma stayed in the bath and looked over at the boys as they turned round, "i want to head out of the village today..." Alma spoke clearly. They all blinked a few times before looking at each other then at alma, "my lady you can't its too dangerous." Alma nodded, "i know but i want kanda and Allen at my side whilst i head out, Lavi and Lenalee will stay here and guard the village and innocence. understood?" Alma looked at each one of them as they nodded.

After the bath, Alma got ready to leave the village and go on a journey out of the village. Earlier that day Alma spoke with Lenalee about the reason she randomly decided to leave the village.

-flashback-

"Lady karma! i beg you to reconsider leaving the village! its too dangerous!" Lenalee complained, they both stood under the cherry tree on the hill. the blossoms flying in the wind, Alma looked at lenalee with a dead serious expression, "the reason i decided to go was because i had a dream...A vision of the future, I suspect that dear Allen Walker might be a Noah. I know Kanda is a Noah, but i plan to go to the Noah's mansion...as a prisoner to get some information about of them, i know the consequences i'll have to face but, Lenalee if i don't return you will become the new leader of the village do you understand?" Lenalee nodded sadly before hugging alma tightly, "be careful.." she muttered as some tears dropped from her eyes, Alma gave her a big hug before getting ready to leave.

-flashback end-

Alma sat on a white horse as she was just about to leave with Kanda and Allen, her brown hair swished in the wind. Alma gazed down at Lenalee and smiled brightly. "I leave Lenalee in charge!" Alma called out to the village, she took her bow and arrow before beginning to ride off out of the village, She had a few guards riding with her, Kanda watched them ride on ahead before looking down at the worried girl, "Lenalee don't worry ill keep her safe" He smiled slightly and rode on to catch up with the others. The ride was a long one, they happened to stop for rests on the way, As soon as they were half way Kanda knew exactly where they were heading too. Kanda grabbed Alma's wrist before pinning her too a nearby tree. they had just stopped for another rest, He glared at her and growled, "do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Kanda yelled at the girl, Alma stared at him slightly surprised as he caught the attention of everyone with him. "i do..." She simply replied, Kanda slapped her harshly, "Alma! you are an idiot you know that?! you have no idea how much danger your putting yourself in.." Alma glared at kanda, "i know what i have to do and i know what will happen...if you don't like what is happening then leave!" she yelled at him, Kanda stood staring at her as the wind blew gently, he sighed heavily before laying his forehead on Alma's shoulder and staring at the floor, "I wont leave, i swear i'll protect you no matter what...i promised someone i'd protect you.. i just don't like what you're doing.. " Kanda muttered quietly.

an: thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! please leave reviews if you love me cx


	7. Chapter 7

An: thanks for the reviews :) love you guys c: i hope you enjoy this chapter i don't own dgm as you know cx

 _Kanda sighed heavily before laying his forehead on Alma's shoulder and staring at the floor, "I wont leave, i swear i'll protect you no matter what...i promised someone i'd protect you.. i just don't like what you're doing.. " Kanda muttered quietly._

Alma frowned before hugging kanda gently, she closed her brown eyes slowly and smiled slightly, "I know..just bare it. I know what i'm getting myself into." Kanda stood up straight and scanned the area as he felt the presents of another Noah nearby. He couldn't pinpoint where the signal was coming from though he could've sworn he saw lulu bell following them for a while before disappearing. He didn't take notice of it since it really didn't seem that important. Alma opened her eyes and looked up at the sky as it was starting to get dark again, she pulled a cloak around her and looked at the others who were resting, she scanned what they had left before gazing back over at the teen in front of her who seemed to be in deep thought. "Yuu" she whispered to the black-haired male. Kanda turned his attention to the small woman in front of him, "what...?" Alma lifted her hand and pointed into the shadows, Alma saw what looked like a pair of eyes glaring at her from far away. Kanda followed where her finger was pointing and looked hard but saw nothing. A small white haired moyashi wondered over to the couple and looked at alma, "Lady karma, what is it?" Allen looked over to where her finger was pointed, He stared in horror as he as well saw the eyes glaring at them, Allen's eye began to react badly which caused a lot of pain for the small boy. He suddenly felt attracted to the eyes as did alma, They both took one step forward and whispered "i don't want to die."

Lenalee stood at the top of the hill gazing out at the trees surrounding the village, She took a deep breath and prayed they would all be okay whilst they rode out of the safety zone also leaving the innocence behind for her and The red-head to protect, Lavi wondered up to the hill and stood behind the green-haired woman, he watched her hair blow gently in the wind she stood with her hands behind her back, gazing out at the trees, Lavi noted that she seemed to be tense. Lavi approached lenalee further, he stood next to the girl and held his hand out to her, "...Lena.." he muttered, Lenalee's purple eyes looked down at Lavi's hand. She slowly grabbed the hand held out to her before tears started to stream down her face. Lavi was surprised by the sudden tears he pulled the small girl close to his chest and held her in his arms before whispering softly, "i know...she wont.." was all he said, Lenalee new exactly what he was on about which made her even more upset.

Meanwhile

Kanda was more than confused about what the two were looking at, he growled and stood in front of the two that were focused. When they began to start walking faster towards the eyes they saw, Kanda kept them from going any closer but he seemed to have failed when they just walked around him, Kanda was more worried about Alma than Allen since he knew Allen was a Noah. Kanda grabbed Alma's hand tightly and slapped her harshly, leaving a little blood to fall from her lip. Kanda yelled at her as she just stared at him unimpressed, "wake up you dumb fuck!" Kanda shouted and shook her, the only response he would get back was, "i don't want to die.." She pushed Kanda away and continued her journey into the darkness, Kanda grabbed both of them and dragged them both back, he put his hands over their eyes before once again looking over into the dark, Alma blinked a few times now going back to her original self. "Kanda..." she whispered terrified. Allen woke up as well, he trembled and found it extremely hard to breath, he coughed violently and tightly gripped onto kanda's arm, Kanda closed his eyes before clearing his thoughts quickly, he Glared into the darkness finally seeing the mind trick Alma and Allen had fallen into. Kanda quickly knocked the two younger teens out. As their bodies fell to the floor, Kanda took out what is described as his energy sword. Kanda's katana glowed a deep shade of blue, midnight you could say. Kanda's dark eyes were focused on the eyes as if it was his prey. The tall teen quickly ran at the small demon that had been bugging the moyashi and alma, He stabbed the monster with no hesitation. The demon had exploded in the dark which got kanda covered in blood. He walked back thinking, _'i knew the other Noah would come soon as we're near their territory, but that's new, drawing the victims close then killing them...i must watch out from now on...that was sneaky..'_ the black haired teen walked back to the bodies laying on the floor, he put his katana away and picked The small girl up off the floor and decided to rest further until they both decide to wake from their slumber.

A whole night had passed and the Older teen had to watch out for the two, he was exhausted since he hadn't slept for two days he was too busy worrying about Alma. The first one to wake was Allen, he sat up slowly and looked over at kanda. He remembered the dream that kept him asleep for so long, he coughed up blood and laid back down as he still couldn't breath properly. Kanda looked over at the moyashi and sighed, "yo fucking slept long moyashi.." she said in a grumpy tone. Allen smiled "i'm just glad i'm alive" he whispered. about 20 minuets later, the brown haired girl had rose from her long nap, She opened her eyes and looked up at the black haired teen, She felt drips of a salty water drip from her eyes onto her hands in front of her. She looked at the drips on her hands before immediately hugging kanda closer than ever, she cried for over ten minuets which confused kanda even more. He held Alma close and ran his hand through her soft hair, "you feeling okay?" he asked once she stopped bawling her eyes out. Alma rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly, the girl looked into Kanda's eyes and thought about the dream she had also. "you were right.." she smiled, to any normal person that smile would be normal. but to Kanda he could tell the difference, that smile was full of feelings, sadness, love, anger and many more emotions. Kanda placed his pale hands on her cheeks before kissing her forehead gently. He didn't want to ask about the dream since he knew it would upset Alma further. Alma looked down at the ground before going into deep thought, she began to cry once more as she knew what would happen in the future would be the most pain shes ever felt. _'you cant fall in love with me kanda, forgive me i will have to distance myself from you...forever i don't want to hurt you. and if you already have fallen...then you are in grave danger..'_

An: thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes, there will be a lot of feels coming up heheh i'm so mean..anyway leave reviews if ye love meh, xD

tah tah..


	8. Chapter 8

An: hey thanks for reading meh fanfic, i may be ending it soon i'm not sure yet but whatever, lets get down to business, i hope you like this chapter. i don't own dgm blah blah blah.

Alma looked down at the ground before going into deep thought, she began to cry once more as she knew what would happen in the future would be the most pain shes ever felt. _'you cant fall in love with me kanda, forgive me i will have to distance myself from you...forever i don't want to hurt you. and if you already have fallen...then you are in grave danger..'_

Alma took a step back from the teen, she stared at the grass beneath her feet she looked down on the mini creatures that happened to be passing her feet. Alma's brown hair blew across her face, hiding her dark eyes from everyone. she took a deep breath before once again stepping back, the girl turned her back to kanda and once again went into deep thought. She ignored everything around her and focused on her own thoughts. The male teen stared at the girl and wondered why she had taken a few steps back, ' _maybe i got too close?'_ Kanda mentally asked himself, he decided to ignore the fact that Alma had been acting strange, he was more focused on why the Noah were watching them and not coming straight for them. He sighed heavily and gazed at the guards around them, he was surprised by the sudden outburst from alma, "I cant accept this!" Alma slammed her fist against the nearby tree, she had caught the attention of everyone around her. "I-I...cant.." She whispered and looked over at kanda. It was so sudden, the small girl walked over to the Tall blue-haired male and grabbed his shirt, once again it seemed to go in slow motion. Alma pulled Kanda close and kissed him gently, Kanda was even more surprised by the sudden kiss, he blushed ever so faintly but still didn't know how to react. All the guards including Allen all were screeching slightly since Alma wasn't aloud to do anything like that, if she did do that it meant she would have to get married to the person who stole her first kiss. Alma closed her eyes during the kiss and turned away blushing bright red when she realized what she had done. Kanda grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, Alma caught a flash of a grin kanda had on his face, This time Kanda was the one to surprise kiss her, once he did he let her go and didn't say anything to her. The white-haired moyashi walked over to Kanda and slapped him which caused Kanda to glare at him, "Do you realize what you have done? YOU now have to marry Lady Karma. Even if you don't want to.." Allen Always pictured Kanda to be the non relationship type, he was always grumpy, mean and selfish. Allen smirked to himself and awaited Kanda's response, Kanda had a blank expression. He just nodded, "well who wouldn't want to marry a beautiful girl like alma?" That sentence made Alma blushed a really deep red, she just wanted to hide herself away, Instead she turned to the troops that were with them and smiled "we're heading out again" she said confidently, little did Kanda know that the kiss he received was just a goodbye kiss, As Alma's dream was truly a vision of the future. she knew she couldn't escape fate so she merely gave in.

After saddling up onto the horses they prepared to move out again, Alma thought long and hard about what was going to happen. She didn't want to do anything about it because it was a happy one yet sad one at the same time, she knew she would only know the two most precious things in her life to come for about year only, yet she still wanted to go through with the plan. After traveling the rest of the long journey they finally made it to the Noah's mansion. Alma looked up at the two Noah standing on top of the gate, one with short blue hair who looked like a child and the other with short black hair who seemed to be a middle-aged man. The blue-haired girl looked at them with a creepy grin "Welcome fourteenth to the mansion, we have been waiting many years for you to appear." Allen started screaming as the Noah known as Neah began to take over Allen's body, Neah looked up at Road and smiled, "ah yes its been a good few years since the betrayal huh?" Alma stared at Allen's body and sighed as her suspicion was confirmed. Tyki looked at Alma and smiled, "oh what a beautiful woman.." He jumped down and walked over to Alma to get a closer look, He stared at the scar going across her nose before tracing it, "Alma karma correct?" Tyki smiled and kissed her hand, "it a pleasure to meet you.. i'm Tyki mikk, the Noah of pleasure." Alma could smell cigarettes coming from tyki, it gave her a head ache so she quickly pulled her hand away, "I wish to speak to the earl.." She sort of demanded. Tyki stared at her in confusion before looking over at the man glaring at him from the side lines, "Oh i see you brought kanda?" Alma looked over at kanda before repeating herself "i wish to speak to the earl." Tyki gazed back at Alma before sighing heavily, "fine, but i cant promise he wont hurt you." Alma nodded and rode in with her squad into the dark mansion that stood 20ft tall. Tyki watched them and looked at road, Road smiled and held tyki's hand. "come on~" she said in a sing-song like voice.

Alma walked inside the mansion leaving all her guards behind, Kanda and 'Allen' walked beside her, She kept her focused forward as she reached a large brown, wooden door. she hesitated before opening the door. it made a loud creaking sound. The room was dark but faintly you could see an outline of a man standing alone. A cold breeze brushed against Alma's cheek. she was going to step into the room when she felt a hand on hers, stopping her from going any further. Alma's eyes gazed at the hand and then looked up to see that a blue-haired male had grabbed her hand. She sighed and pulled back for a moment. Neah stepped forward into the room and smiled, "its been a while hasn't it?" he said in a cheery voice. A pair of golden eyes glared at neah, "Oh fourteenth, it was been a while..." a hint of tension was surrounding the two. Alma wasn't sure what they meant but she didn't really care either. The earl glanced over at Alma,"priestess..." He smiled happily, "don't be shy..please come forward. same to you dear Kanda." Kanda breathed lightly before walking forward keeping Alma behind him, Alma stepped forward and bowed to the earl, "Lord earl. i have come to discuss something with you." Alma kept her head down along with her eyes, "Please...leave the innocence alone! leave my village alone, LEAVE KANDA ALONE" Kanda stared at her then looked at the earl when he started laughing, "i simply can't do that! hes important to me. as for the innocence i have already sent out some akuma to get it for me" he walked over to Alma and held her up by her hair, "what are you going to do about it" Alma growled in pain before giving the earl a cocky smile, "i have the heart, if you really don't want me to destroy you i suggest you leave us all alone." She kicked the earl in the face and jumped back out of his grip. Kanda ran over to Alma and held her close, "you idiot." he growled at her. The earl had a look nobody would have seen since neah's betrayal, he was shocked. The earl walked over to kanda and glared at him, "move" Kanda shook his head and closed his eyes. "never. i wont let you hurt her!" Alma hugged Kanda tightly from behind before whispering, "its okay.." Kanda was distracted by Alma's words so he didn't see the blow that came at him from the earl. Alma pushed Kanda out the way so she took the blow for him, Alma was hit so hard she had been knocked out. Alma fell to the floor, Tyki walked over and picked Alma up, "what a strange girl.." He smiled slightly and looked at the earl as to ask 'what do i do with her?' The earl smiled, "torture it out of her, as for you kanda. you disobeyed me. you will suffer the same as a punishment my dear child." Kanda eyes widened and looked over at Alma before he was knocked out too.

An: hey i know its a bit rushed i'm sorry but ye know..i wanna get this over with so i dont have to update it anymore. I'm a lazy person and i cant write alot in 1 chapter im sorry xD anyway reviews would be helpful cx thanks


	9. Chapter 9 Last Chapter

an: sorry it's been a while since i last updated i haven't had the time and I've been too lazy c: forgive meh, anyway enjoy this chapter..

 _ **The earl smiled, "torture it out of her, as for you kanda. you disobeyed me. you will suffer the same as a punishment my dear child." Kanda eyes widened and looked over at Alma before he was knocked out too.**_

 _'It's dark...Kanda? Lavi? Lenalee? Allen?'_

' _wait..why can't i breathe?...where am I? what's going on?'_

The brown haired female tried to scream with all her might but no voice was to be heard. ' _it hurts..'_ Alma thought to herself, she had no idea what had happened to her or her dear Kanda. Alma tried to move her body when she realized her body was tied down. She did her best to get out of her bonds but failed. She wanted to cry but nothing came, ' _whats going on? why can't i move? why can't i breathe? am i dead?'_ Alma began to worry until she looked around, ' _what the fuck?'_ she thought when she looked down at her own body laying down restrained to a bed. there was one light that lit up around her body the rest of the room was dark. she looked down and was suddenly pulled into a room where kanda was being held down and tested on by the Noah of dreams. Alma stared horrified before walking down there "leave him alone!" she yelled but once again no voice came out. ' _wait...if that was my body back there...then..'_ Alma looked in a near by mirror and didn't see anything. ' _spirit travel?'_ she thought before suddenly her spirit was dragged back into her body. Alma finally woke and couldn't see anything due to blindfold that covered her eyes. A whisper was heard from the right hand side, "I hate to do this too you Lady Karma but you brought it upon yourself." Alma couldn't pin point the voice so she cried in fear, "let me go..." she whispered repeatedly, Alma struggled and breathed heavily as she panicked. Kanda was pushed into the room with Alma. The blindfold was removed by an unknown Noah maid. Kanda glared at Alma and giggled gently, Alma broke free from her bonds and noticed something had been put inside of her body she couldn't tell what it was but something had definitely been put inside her. Alma stared at kanda horrified, "kanda?" she whispered and slowly cowered back into the corner of the room. kanda walked over to alma slowly and moved her hair out of her face, Alma stared at the floor and cried. Yuu grabbed her and kept silent, Alma pushed kanda away and stared at the floor, "What are you doing?" she looked at kanda with a very annoyed expression.

Kanda watched her before pinning her down, he kissed her neck gently before nibbling at her skin, Alma blushed bright red and kept trying to push him away "stop it kanda its not fair..." Kanda ignored her and continued anyway. After about an hour Alma was not aware of her surroundings she was laying on the bed with kanda, their clothes were spread across the room anywhere and everywhere. Kanda cuddled into Alma's naked body he had fallen asleep. Alma looked at kanda's nude body and then looked back up at the ceiling, _'i need to get out of here... it was all a mistake...i can't be here...not with him...not on this earth..'_ she thought to herself, when she tried to move she realized she had been restrained to the bed by Kanda while he did his deed. When alma struggled to move again the older man laying next to her growled, Alma was terrified "if i can just manage to kill myself at least..." she told herself out loud, Kanda heard this and laid on top of her, "you won't escape you know that.." Kanda was like a completely different person now.

After about 9 months of none stop torture for her and kanda She was finally released from the cell that held her back, Back at the village Lenalee had become the new priestess, She had fallen for Lavi and together they protected the village. Alma walked outside and began to cry once she finally saw the sun again, she had been repeatedly raped by Tyki and Kanda, she was beaten and littered with scars, she had been carrying twins inside her for a noah's experiment, Alma was on the verge of death before they released her, Alma Finally decided to give up, she stood under a nearby tree when kanda walked up to her, "alma?" (alma is still pregnant) Alma turned to Kanda with a sad smile on her face, "Hey kanda, the first moment i saw you i knew that i would eventually fall for you, I loved every moment i spent with you including the 9 months that had passed..." She took a deep breath and walked up to kanda, "what i'm trying to say is that, i love you." She kissed kanda gently before grabbing her katana and stabbing herself in the chest, she took a few steps back and began to cry, "take care of our children.." she whispered and covered kanda with her blood. Kanda stared at Alma with a horrified look on his face, He looked down at the pool of blood on the floor, "a-alma.." he whispered and picked her up, he carried her to the nurses of the Noah's mansion, they carefully took the living children out of Alma's body, They were declared human and so the Noah had No use for them, Kanda was able to look after them.

Allen and Kanda both betrayed the Noah and went back to the village to take care of it, A few years had passed since Alma died. "Hey dad!" A young lad called out to The black haired male, A little girl walked up holding the young man's hand, "daddy? sat with mommy again?" The little girl ran up to Kanda, her Blue hair waving in the wind, She sat on kanda's lap "can you tell us about mommy?" she looked up at kanda and smiled sweetly. Kanda looked down and smiled, "sure thing ayumi...you listening tsuki?" Kanda looked over at the brown-haired ladd who sat next to kanda, "yep! tell us was she pretty?" Kanda nodded and looked at the Grave stone in front of him that had the name 'Alma Kanda' Engraved on it, Tsuki looked at the grave then back at kanda, Kanda closed his eyes and smiled "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, She had a great personality. She was just perfect the love of my life..." Ayumi tied her hair up like kanda's and smiled, "do you miss her?" Kanda nodded, "definitely, but i know shes watching us from somewhere.." Alma's spirit was sat next to Kanda, Kanda's mugen was powered by innocence now, what he didn't know was it was alma's innocence he used his power from. Tsuki looked down, "i wish i could've met her...are you aloud to love again dad?" Tsuki tried to hide the fact that he was crying, Kanda shook his head, "i will never love anyone other than you, Ayumi and her.." he smiled and looked up at the sky, "only if i could see her one last time.." he whispered "i love you alma, i always have and always will" Kanda hugged his children tightly and closed his eyes.

AN: DAH DAH THE END! im sorry if its rushed, i can't be bothered to update this fanfic anymore xD but i hope you enjoyed, i tried to make the ending nice at least c: thanks for reading and ill see you in the next fanfic i write! bye bye!


End file.
